<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blink and You'll Miss It by fortify_countrye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950055">Blink and You'll Miss It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortify_countrye/pseuds/fortify_countrye'>fortify_countrye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dorks, Getting Together, One-Shot, Technically?, Victor spelt with k, they share a braincell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortify_countrye/pseuds/fortify_countrye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Viktor Nikiforov sets his eyes on Katsuki Yuuri he skates into the boards and lands on his arse.<br/>The first time Katsuki Yuuri sees Viktor Nikiforov with his own two eyes he chokes on his juice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blink and You'll Miss It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a not-very-serious fic that I wasn't really sure how to end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❆❅❅❅❆</p><p> </p><p>The first time Viktor Nikiforov sets his eyes on Katsuki Yuuri he skates into the boards and lands on his arse. An <em>ooh </em>from the people watching practice tells him that literally everyone saw him do it. Viktor has embarrassed himself in front of many people many times and by now he's learnt to lean into it. He covers his face with his hands, playing at bashfulness, as he feels his cheeks redden and when he takes them away he gifts the audience a wide smile. He's always blushed easily and he can feel his ears burning as he pushes himself back onto his feet and tries to get back to practice. </p><p>Yuuri leaves the practice session early and Viktor pauses to watch him leave, stopping by Yakov and having a drink as an excuse. It’s only later when he’s eating dinner with Chris that Viktor learns who Yuuri is. By asking Chris, though, Viktor subjects himself to an evening of teasing and he resigns himself to it, all the while wondering when he’ll next see Yuuri.</p><p> </p><p>❆❅❅❅❆</p><p> </p><p>Viktor likes to think that he's a person who learns from their mistakes, but he catches sight of Yuuri executing a masterful spin during the warmup and trips over his toe pick like a novice. Sprawled belly-down on the ice Viktor starts to think that this might be a problem, but he smiles and waves to the audience, playing it off as a joke. He pretends not to see Yakov glowering at him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" a hesitant, lilted voice asks and Viktor's neck snaps back and he comes eye to eye with Yuuri.</p><p>"I'm fine," Viktor says, still lying on the ice. </p><p>"You should move then. You're right on the jump path."</p><p>Viktor glances around and sees that he is, in fact, in the way of literally everyone. "Right," Viktor says before hauling himself up.</p><p>Yuuri is already at the other side of the ice by the time Viktor gets to his feet and that’s probably for the best. He needs to focus and there’s something about Yuuri that makes it impossible for Viktor to do so. Acknowledging this, Viktor keeps his eyes on the ice or in the stands and finishes the warmup.</p><p> </p><p>❆❅❅❅❆</p><p> </p><p>Despite months passing, Viktor occasionally finds himself thinking about Katsuki Yuuri. So he isn’t surprised by himself when he sees Yuuri being interviewed after his short skate and walks into a wall. The thud of his head against plaster is loud enough to draw the attention of everyone, including Yuuri. Not surprised, but embarrassed nonetheless, Viktor scuttles his way towards the rink, massaging his forehead in shame and well aware that it was caught by at least one camera.</p><p>“So very smooth,” Chris whispers and Viktor resists elbowing him.</p><p>Later that night, Viktor lies in his hotel bed and scrolls through copycat articles that speculate he’s developed some sort of inner-ear problem or that he’s going blind because the archway was <em>right</em> there. Remembering the look on Yuuri’s face, the horror, Viktor wishes he had some excuse other than forgetting how to work his limbs the moment he sees Yuuri.</p><p> </p><p>❆❅❅❅❆</p><p> </p><p>After so many years wearing skates, Viktor considers himself graceful in them both on <em>and</em> off the ice. He thinks this right up until the moment he encounters Katsuki Yuuri in a hallway before his free skate at Worlds. Yuuri’s hair is swept back the way he styles it for performances and he hasn’t put his glasses back on after performing earlier. He smiles at his coach and Viktor’s right knee mutinies. The wobble causes his skate guard to slip on the lino floor.</p><p>Someone screams in alarm as he falls but Viktor barely hears it or the litany of people asking him if he’s okay. He’s too distracted by how <em>worried </em>Yuuri looks. He sits up, feeling sort of dazed.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Yuuri asks and Viktor’s stomach flips over.</p><p>Still sitting on the floor, all Viktor can manage to say is, “Yes?”</p><p>“Vitya,” Yakov sighs and the exasperation in his voice is so clear that Viktor is on his feet a moment later, he doesn’t want another lecture on distractions.</p><p>“Whoops,” Viktor says and they continue down the hallway.</p><p>“Head in the game.”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>He resists looking over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>❆❅❅❅❆</p><p> </p><p>The first time Katsuki Yuuri sees Viktor Nikiforov with his own two eyes he chokes on his juice. He’d like to say it’s because Viktor did something amazing and he gasped in delight at being able to witness it in person. But no. What happens is their group is called to practice, Yuuri sees Viktor walk past from the corner of his eye and he’s so excited he forgets he’s halfway through swallowing.</p><p>He stifles a cough, refusing to be seen <em>choking</em> on juice like a <em>child </em>by <em>Viktor Nikiforov</em>. Viktor passes by, heading towards to gate to await being allowed on the ice, and Yuuri haunches over and coughs with his hands pressed over his mouth. Cialdini slaps him on the back a few times looking both amused and concerned.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Cialdini asks when Yuuri can finally stand back up.</p><p>Yuuri takes the tissue his coach offers and wipes the tears away from his eyes. He then takes another tissue and hides his face in it because while the effort of clearing juice from his lungs is the initial cause of his burning face, the embarrassment of it all extends its duration.</p><p> </p><p>❆❅❅❅❆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Warmup is going surprisingly well. <em>Amazingly</em> well, in fact. He’s landed every jump he’s attempted; he feels light and ready and calm. As Yuuri comes out of a spin he sees Viktor sliding across the ice on his stomach. A part of him is excited to later find fan-videos so he can see what happened, another part of him is horrified as he watches Chris swerve out of the way to avoid Viktor.</p><p>At first Yuuri resolves to go about his warmup, to keep his focus and the momentum he’d built up. But when Viktor doesn’t immediately get to his feet,Yuuri finds himself skating over without really thinking about it.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asks since that seems like a reasonable thing to say.</p><p>Viktor looks up and Yuuri realises this is the closest he’s ever been to Viktor ever. “I’m fine,” Viktor says.</p><p><em>Yuuri</em> isn’t fine. Yuuri is very <em>not</em> fine. Yuuri needs to say something before it gets awkward. “You should move then,” he says and his tone is <em>ugh</em>, why so <em>bossy</em>?! He tries to fix it. “You’re right on the jump path.”</p><p>“Right,” Viktor says as he looks around himself, most likely in disbelief, and Yuuri takes the opportunity to flee.</p><p>He skates away from Viktor, his heart beating erratically in his chest because ‘You’re on the jump path’ is the <em>stupidest </em>thing he could have said. What an awful reasoning for bossing around the <em>best figure skater alive</em>. As far as Yuuri’s concerned, Viktor could lay in the middle of the ice for as long as he likes. Everyone including the Zamboni can go around. Yuuri covers his face with his hands.</p><p>Halfway across the ice, though, the shame and horror fades and a giddiness rises up because <em>crap</em> Viktor is <em>so pretty</em>. He must have the stupidest smile on his face right now.</p><p> </p><p>❆❅❅❅❆</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri is not good at interviews. He knows this—his fans <em>also</em> know this going by how many compilation videos there are of him devolving into a bumbling idiot the moment he’s asked a question he doesn’t know how to answer—and so he’s pretty amazed at himself for getting up to the last question without even stumbling over any words. It’s unfortunate then that his interview is rounded up by asking him who he’s most looking forward to seeing skate during this competition.</p><p>He means to open his mouth and say something neutral like ‘I always look forward to seeing everyone skate’. Instead he gasps out: “Viktor of course!”</p><p>The shocked expressions that stare back at him prompt Yuuri to try and correct himself with something along the lines of ‘I’ve always found Viktor’s skating to be inspirational’ but instead what he cries is: “He’s beautiful!”</p><p>Yuuri considers withdrawing from the competition and announcing his retirement right then and there but before his stupid brain can do anything else to ruin his life, there’s a commotion to the left as staff and press move out of the way of Viktor. Yuuri rips his eyes away because this is the <em>worst</em>, sees the cameras before him and remembers what he just said and that no, <em>that’s</em> the worst. A loud thud and concerned murmurs make Yuuri look back but all he sees is Chris steering Viktor through the archway towards the ice.</p><p>It’s only later that Yuuri finds out Viktor walked into a wall and he only has some guilt for being glad he did, because Yuuri had used the opportunity to end his interview and sneak away.</p><p> </p><p>❆❅❅❅❆</p><p> </p><p>The horrors of yesterday are still fresh in Yuuri’s mind but at the moment he’s feeling pretty calm. Not only did he make it to the free skate, but he did relatively well in it, breaking his personal record. Right now he’s waiting around for the last few skaters to have their go, gathered with Cialdini and some other skaters in a hallway. The mood varies wildly from team to team, with some skaters lamenting their performances while others revel in theirs.</p><p>Of course when Viktor enters the hallway there’s a brief hush. Viktor will be skating soon and nobody will be surprised if he wins yet another gold. The few cameras in the hallway turn towards Viktor as conversation picks back up.</p><p>“Do you think Phichit would demand a selfie?” Cialdini asks and Yuuri finds himself grinning as he imagines it. Phichit would have <em>exactly</em> the right level of confidence to break through the atmosphere and social conventions and ask Viktor for a selfie before he skates.</p><p>One moment Yuuri can see Viktor <em>sauntering </em>down the hallway and then the next he’s gone. A woman screams and there’s a shuffle as a few people leap back to avoid Viktor falling on them. A loose circle forms around where Viktor is lying on the floor and several people ask him if he’s alright. A few other observe that he could have hurt himself, <em>be careful</em>. Once he’s sitting upright, Viktor stares up at his audience with the same shock they stare down at him with.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Yuuri finds himself asking, yet again, without really intending to. It’s just that Viktor was looking at him and it felt rude not to.</p><p>“Yes?” Viktor says.</p><p>Yuuri isn’t convinced until Viktor stands up, with absurd grace, at his coaches urging. The crowd parts and Yuuri can only watch as they continue down the hallway, exchanging words. As he watches though he can’t help noticing that Viktor’s free skate costume does amazing things for his arse. <em>Really </em>amazing. Just <em>wow</em>.</p><p> </p><p>❆❅❅❅❆</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>pixiepirates</strong>
</p><p>guys, i have watched all of the videos of Viktor falling over, <em>all </em>of them, and i noticed something which i have made into a gifset.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>gif 1: Viktor walking down the hallway towards the camera, his attention out of frame to the left.</p>
  <p>gif 2: From a different camera behind Viktor, Yuuri smiles at his coach.</p>
  <p>gif 3: From the same camera, Viktor’s skate slips out from under him and he falls.</p>
  <p>gif 4: From the first camera, Yuuri steps into frame from the left.</p>
  <p>gif 5: From the second camera, Yuuri watching Viktor leave.</p>
  <p>gif 6: From the first camera, over Viktor’s shoulder Yuuri’s eyes flick up and down a few times, his head tilting to the side as he watches Viktor leave.</p>
</blockquote><p>from this i have concluded that Viktor’s brain shuts off when he sees Yuuri and that Yuuri (rightly so) thinks that that arse is <em>fine</em>.</p><p>video 1 | video 2| video 3 | video 4 | video 5</p><p>#figureskating #Viktor #Victor #YuuriKatsuki #ViktorNikiforov<br/>
#i love him #this is all i’ve thought about for days now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>skate2live</strong>
</p><p>I have some evidence to support your hypothesis. I’ve been watching Yuuri’s interviews and his interview after his short skate at the world championship is in the same room as the video of Viktor walking into the wall. Here is my evidence:</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>gif 1: Yuuri facing the camera, looking flustered. [subtitled text: He’s beautiful!]</p>
  <p>gif 2: a wider shot of the room, including the staff gathered in front of Yuuri.</p>
  <p>gif 3: From a different angle, Viktor enters the room.</p>
  <p>gif 4: From the same camera, Viktor looking at Yuuri and failing to see that he’s walking towards the wall and not towards the archway.</p>
  <p>gif 5: From a camera behind him, Viktor walks into the wall.</p>
  <p>gif 6: From the first camera, Yuuri looking to his left with a confused frown on his brow.</p>
</blockquote><p>I still can’t believe Viktor walked into a wall (or that Chris, who was right behind him, let him) but he definitely walked into it because he was too busy staring at Yuuri.</p><p>#ship #Viktor # Yuuri #he was a skater boi he said see ya later boi #viktuuri?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Salt+PepperSquid</strong>
</p><p>I was at the practice for the GPF so here’s my contribution…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[video description: camera following Viktor during practice. He approaches where the camera is positioned, looking over his shoulder. Yuuri skates past looking distracted and Viktor’s eyes follow him. A few people try to warn him but Viktor skates directly into the boards. The camera moves to show Yuuri for a second, seemingly unaware of anything, before finding Viktor sitting on the ice with his face in his hands]</p>
</blockquote><p>#he’s not even trying to be sneaky #he’s literally staring #VictorNikiforov #YuriKatsuki #Victuri<br/>
#he is beauty he is grace he saw the booty and fell on his face</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>JJ-JustDanceKing</strong>
</p><p>Okay but I feel the need to point out that the reason Viktor went super-manning across the ice during the GPF warm-up is because he was distracted by Yuuri and fell over his toe-pick.</p><p>#can’t find the video someone find it #ViktorNikiforov #skating #KatsukiYuuri #shipshipship</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nikiforever</strong>
</p><p>he’s so obvious I mean look:</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[image description: podium at Worlds with Viktor, Chris and Yuuri in gold, silver and bronze respectively. Viktor is staring at Yuuri.]</p>
  <p>and:</p>
  <p>[image description: group photo of the winners with Chris in the middle. Viktor is leaning around Chris and staring at Yuuri.]</p>
</blockquote><p>Chris looks so done with it too</p><p>#Viktyuuri #Vikturi #Victuri #guys we need to decide on the ship name already #what a dork</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KatsukiYOfficial</strong>
</p><p>Viktuuri?</p><p>Liked by <strong>christophe-gc</strong>, <strong>phichit+chu</strong> and 3,572 others</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>v-nikiforov </strong>yes please</p>
  <p><strong>VN4L </strong>!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
  <p><strong>FSFan </strong>wow</p>
  <p><strong>KatsukiYOfficial </strong>@v-nikiforov ok</p>
  <p><strong>v-nikiforov </strong>@KatsukiYOfficial follow me back</p>
  <p><strong>yuurino.1 </strong>wait Yuuri doesn’t follow Viktor?</p>
  <p><strong>phichit+chu</strong> @yuurino.1 lol because Yuuri has a fan account that he uses for stalking Viktor</p>
  <p><strong>KatsukiYOfficial</strong> @phichit+chu I’ll kill you</p>
</blockquote><p>1 day ago</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>